New Year
by cloloveswah
Summary: New Year at Leopards Den... sort of follows on from Advent and Xmas.
1. New years eve

**New Year at Leopards Den**

**New Years Eve**

"Oh Danny!" Alice grinned cheekily as he appeared around the corner, he had a towel drying his hands after washing them. They'd just finished up the animals for the day.

"Yes?" Danny replied a smile on his face as he began to walk as though he was in a trance. "She said it all so sweetly what must she want?"

"I want nothing actually!" Alice told him sternly. "Well actually, I do... I want a kiss."

"Suppose I can give you that wish!" Danny beamed as he leant down and kissed her deeply.

They walked outside hand in hand, Alice looked up to the house, it was then she remembered something very important. She pulled him to the Jeep.

"Alice?" Danny questioned in confusion.

She reached inside the glove box and pulled out a number of plants. Danny looked at her with a totally perplexed expression. She smiled.

"Listen, I know it's like... well not Scotland but, well do you think people would like..." Alice was beginning to babble a bit.

"So they are like traditions?" Danny asked softly, "What are they all?"

"Well here's a few pieces of Rowan tree, you hang it above the front door for luck." She pulled out a piece of mistletoe, she laughed as she saw Danny's eyes light up. "It's not for kissing under... it's to prevent illness to the people in the house."

"I knew that." Danny nodded seriously, Alice laughed at him before grabbing some holly.

"Holly for mischievous fairies and what have you, I never liked that one but mum was sooo strict." Alice laughed. "Hazel and yew to protect the house. Apparently they have magic powers." Alice mocked the tradition slightly. "So, what you thinking? I'm awaiting the laughter."

"I'm not laughing, this is part of your heritage. We'll go put em up later, best allow Caroline and Nomsa to clean up." Danny smiled.

"Yeh, hey that was tradition to you know! You had to spend the whole day cleaning up!" Alice said it with a slight sigh to her tone. "Me and Rowan used to argue about who did what. I always got the bathroom!"

"Aww, poor baby!" Danny teased, "So did you have loads of traditions."

Alice nodded, both decided to sit down outside on the veranda upon the bench. Alice had her hand slid over his that was resting upon his knee.

"Well first thing, we call it Hogmanay. We'd pretty much spend the whole day cleaning the house, I mean I'm taking when I was young here Danny by the way."

"Well, you clean owt as an older woman?" Danny teased.

"Do you want to know or not?" Alice laughed, Danny nodded and promised to listen. "Ok, well we did that so that we could welcome the New Year into like, a clean and tidy house. Don't ask me why, it's what the tradition was. Mum used to call it redding." Alice rolled her eyes slightly. "Anyway, then we'd do all the things with the plants and we'd burn Juniper, then dad would open all the doors and that would bring in fresh air. That meant the house was ready for New Year kinda thing."

"We went shopping." Danny giggled.

"So English" Alice grinned, "Anyway, no one was allowed in until the midnight chimed, then dad would open the back door to let the old year out and then he'd open the front door to let the new year in and all the guests. We had to make loads of noise too, scare off evil spirits apparently. When the Bells chimed we'd all sing Auld Lang Syne with linked arms. Then we'd dance and laugh... it was great fun! We'd toast each other afterwards, but I'll save those for later." She grinned cheekily.

"I look forward to them." Danny laughed.

"We used to eat black bun too, Rowan hated it." Alice laughed, "Anyway after your celebrations in your own house you went round everyone else, family or friends, with a bottle of whiskey. We called that first footing. Never used to get in til six in the morning." Alice beamed remembering over the fonder childhood memories she had.

Danny squeezed smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her. She grinned before putting her own arms around him. Both people looked over the veranda at the picturesque view. Alice looked up at Danny and kissed him. He laughed as she pulled away.

"What's that for?" Danny asked.

"I dunno." Alice giggled. "By the way, I've come to a conclusion."

"About?" Danny teased.

"Tonight." Alice replied smiling secretively.

"Ok..." Danny looked at her, silently willing her to expand.

"Well it's either a very long kiss or three kisses, which sounds more sensible." Alice told him.

"What?" Danny frowned.

"One at 11.59, to end 2010 perfect, one at midnight to welcome the new year in and one at 1 minute past erm... zero? To start 2011 perfectly!" Alice beamed.

"I agree to that one." Danny murmured as he leant towards her, soon they were kissing passionately once more. As they pulled away Danny patted her knee. "We best go help!"

"Yep." Alice mumbled.

(_Later on and everyone is partying. Vanessa and Rowan have arrived as have Fatani and family)_

Danny looked around as he turned round from grabbing another ice cold beer. He saw Liv and Thabo laughing and joking over on the veranda. Charlotte was dancing with Alice who was trying to stop her beer over flowing that was in her hand. Caroline and Dupe were talking with Fatani and Buhle, all the kids were running round. Rosie and Max were stood by the BBQ. He grinned and walked towards the main gathering where everyone was.

Max flipped the meat on the barbeque. He had his arm around Rosie as they chatted softly. Rosie watched her dad walk over to Alice and Charlotte.

"I'm glad dad's happy." Rosie told Max.

"Me too." Max replied smiling.

"Alice has really changed him." Rosie commented. "For the better too. You know they've been married half a year... I only just realised."

"Yep, gone quick!" Max smiled. "Oright, this meat's done!"

Nomsa walked over and smiled, happily taking the meat away to arrange it some fancy way. Nomsa was also on with other foods. She was bustling round the kitchen when Alice walked in ready to grab another cold beer from the fridge.

"Alice." Nomsa caught the younger woman's attention. Alice turned round. "I want to know if this is any good, I've never had to cook it before."

Alice frowned and walked over to Nomsa, she was in shock. Nomsa asking her, the one who was least qualified to cook, for advice? Just wait until she told Danny about this! She watched as Nomsa withdrew a dark type of cake.

"Black bun?" Alice questioned grinning, "But...?"

"Danny mentioned it." Nomsa smiled, "You're a lucky woman, so come on, is it ok?"

Alice tasted it and nodded.

"The best I have ever tasted!" Alice beamed, Nomsa grinned happily as she began to get it ready for serving, "Thanks Nomsa."

"You are welcome! You should go back outside Alice, there's only fifteen minutes left of 2010!" Nomsa reminded her.

"Ah yes! God, it's gone quick, too much dancing and alcohol I think!" Alice laughed. She bumped into Evan on the way out, he smiled at her. She then realised something. "Erm Evan..."

"Yes?" He asked,

"What you doing?" Alice teased him gently.

"Getting a beer." Evan replied with a wink.

"I hope yer grandmother doesn't catch you!" Alice laughed, "Right, must go find Danny!"

Evan laughed as Alice ran off. She found Danny stood with everyone else. They'd all crowded around on the grass near the veranda. She wandered over, she was nearly there when Nomsa came out with food followed by Evan.

"Count down! 10..." Evan begin.

"Nine." Everyone chorused.

Danny looked around and found Alice, he walked over to her.

"Come here you." He beamed as he crashed his lips against hers. Alice happily responded, her arms were wrapped around his neck as they kissed passionately. Everyone else continued to cheer.

"Three."

"Two"

"One"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" Everyone chorused, including Danny and Alice who had pulled away from their kiss. Alice looked up at Danny once more and they kissed deeply again. "I love you." Alice whispered.

"Love you too." Danny smiled. Soon they were kissing and hugging everyone in their family.

Soon everyone was in a dodgy yet warm chorus of Auld Land Syne. Danny was copying Alice, she was struggling to sing though through laughter as he pretended he knew the words. As they finished Alice turned to him, reaching up and placing one hand on his back.

"Remind me to teach you that one." Alice laughed, her blue eyes shining with humour.

"You can teach me what you like." Danny said his tone low and quiet, openly seductive too!

"You know... they are all going to be partying well into the early hours..." Alice smiled, her eyes shining.

"Hmm..." Danny looked up pretending to be in thought.

"What's say we break in 2011 in erm... style?" Alice winked.

"Mrs Trevanion, you lead me astray!" Danny smiled before grabbing her hand and pulling her indoors. They got in without anyone seeing them. The minute they were in their room they exploded... it wasn't long before they were both completely undressed and entwined together upon the bed they'd shared for some time now.

(x)

"They look... flustered." Dupe slurred as he noticed a loved up Danny and Alice emerging from the house hand in hand. He noticed Danny's shirt was slightly more creased, his tie was now hanging even looser than it had been before.

Fatani and Max turned round to face them. They smirked slightly before returning to drinking. Thabo and Liv were making out passionately, they'd definitely had too much to drink! Evan was dancing with Charlotte and Caroline and Nomsa were sat quietly. Buhle was sat with them, Cashile asleep on the table for some reason.

"2011 is going to be the best year yet."

"Yeh?" Alice replied as Danny wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeh, cos you are gonna be by my side, our first full year as husband and wife!" Danny beamed.

Alice reached up and kissed him...

"Put it this way, it's started off amazingly!" Alice smiled as their eyes met.

**a/n – I'll update again probs tomorrow, it's not as good as id of liked but got company coming in five mins!** x


	2. New years day

**New Years Day**

Leopards Den was bustling with activity as everyone prepared for the New Year dinner. Nomsa was in the kitchen with Charlotte and Olivia preparing and cooking the meal. Evan, Max and Rosie were in charge of setting the table and making sure everything looked ok. Dupe and Thabo was helping Danny and Alice with the animals. Danny and Alice had an emergency operation and so Dupe had taken charge of making sure all the other animals were fed and watered as Thabo helped to clean them all out.

"Alice, look at this." Danny murmured. Alice leant over the antelope, she sighed sadly.

"A tumour?" Alice replied. "It would explain why the treatments not been working."

"And why he's got worse." Danny finished.

"Ok, so if we check it out..."

"and see if we can save him."

"Can you two stop that?" Dupe interrupted. Both masked face turned to him in annoyance. "Well it's like you read one another's minds or something!"

Danny and Alice turned back to the animal before continuing with their operation, they didn't really want to miss the New Year's dinner... Nomsa was cooking it after all!

(x)

Rosie and Max looked at the table as Evan placed the last chair under the table. The three people stood admiring it slightly. It was then Rosie had a thought.

"What about drinks, do we have enough?" She asked.

"Yeh, don't worry about it." Max smiled as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Our work here is done!" Evan beamed, "Which means I'm off to change!"

Rosie and Max watched him walk off. Rosie turned to Max, wrapping her arms around him.

"I think we should go change you know." Rosie told him smiling.

"Hmm..." Max nodded. "I suppose that could be a good idea."

Rosie reached up and kissed him before the pair walked off hand in hand.

(x)

"Will he be ok?" Thabo asked as Danny and Alice wiped their brows after washing their hands. Alice threw their used greens away and walked back towards the pen.

"Don't really know yet." Danny replied. "It's whether the cancer has spread."

Thabo and Dupe nodded before walking off leaving Danny and Alice alone in the animal hospital.

"Hmm, you never cease to amaze do you?" Alice smiled as she wrapped her arms around Danny.

"Well I do try." Danny grinned as his hands rested on her lower back. "So, how about we go and get changed for this dinner?"

"Could be a good idea." Alice smiled, Danny nodded as they walked up to the house. They had their arms still wrapped around one another. "It smells well good!" Alice beamed as they made their way past the kitchen.

"And I'm sure it'll taste as good!" Danny chorused. Nomsa smiled at them, she laughed as Alice tried to remain in the kitchen. Danny tilted his head. "Alice you only get to eat it if you change!"

"You're not my father, you are my husband." Alice replied before smiling dumbly to herself.

"I'll remind you of that when you're being bossy and nagging, come on." He pushed her gently, she grumbled and walked towards their room.

"You do that, and I DO NOT nag and I am NOT bossy!" Alice argued as they walked through the door.

Danny rolled his eyes as he shut the door. Alice was already by the wardrobe deciding what she wanted to wear. She was flicking through each item quickly. Danny sat on the bed smiling to himself. Alice sensing his eyes were upon her turned round, she raised an eyebrow as she saw his smirk.

"What?" Alice asked tilting her head slightly.

"Nothing." Danny smiled.

"Danny..." Alice pestered.

"Honest!" Danny insisted. Alice shook her head before turning back round. "Anyway hurry up you're not the only one who needs to get changed."

"Well strip off then." Alice told him with a wink. "Ah-ha!" She pulled out a blouse and a pair of smart black trousers and set them down next to Danny on the bed. He touched the blouse gently.

"I like it when you wear that colour." He smiled looking at the pink material.

"Well you know what they say Danny, pink to make the boys wink!" Alice winked at him jokingly causing him to laugh, he stood up and walked over to his side of the wardrobe, pulling out a pale blue shirt and a pair of black trousers.

"Tie Mr Trevanion." Alice reminded him.

"Why?" Danny whined.

"Tie." Alice repeated sternly. He grumbled and grabbed the first tie he found, he smiled as he saw which tie he'd pulled out the wardrobe. He ran his thumb over the dark blue silk.

He walked forward and wrapped his arms around Alice from behind. She was only half changed and her top half was only covered by her bra.

"Hello Mr Trevanion" Alice smiled leaning back into him.

"Hello Mrs Trevanion." Danny smiled. He showed her the tie that was in his right hand. Alice smiled and touched it gently.

"The tie you wore when we went on our first date. Hmm, had some use that tie, and some pulling." Alice chuckled slightly. Danny put it on the bed along with the rest of the pairs clothes.

"When's that tea due to be ready?" Danny questioned as he nuzzled her neck gently.

"In ten minutes." Alice replied. "Unlucky Trevanion."

"We could..."

"No!"

"But..."

"You are not going to die! Besides, patience is a virtue!"

"But..."

"That would be twice in one day technically! No!" Alice told him laughing, she turned round in his arms. He put his best puppy eyes and don't love me face on. Alice chuckled again. "Danny, no!"

"A kiss then?" Danny asked,

"And if I don't..." Alice teased, her brilliant blue eyes shining with humour. Danny got lost in them for a moment, they were so unique...

"I'm not letting you out of my arms until you do..." Danny replied.

"Hmm... well, because we have a meal to attend..." Alice went up on to her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well lower your head, I'm only just over five foot, not over six foot!" Danny laughed as their lips locked together, soon their quick kiss had escalated into a passionate embrace. It probably wasn't helped by the fact Alice still hadn't put her blouse on! Danny's hands had moved to cradle her face. Alice had her hand running through his hair.

Eventually Alice pulled away. She looked at him and grinned, he smiled back happily.

"We really need to get changed." Alice laughed kissing him very gently once before throwing her blouse on.

The whole family was soon sat around the table. Danny and Alice had finally managed to drag themselves out of their room and were now sat with the rest of the family eating their dinner. The conversation was lively as they all sipped on wine and chatted amicably. Laughter was in the air as they shared jokes and fond memories. Soon the meal that Nomsa had prepared, chicken wrapped in bacon with roast potatoes and an array of vegetables, a classic favourite at Leopards Den had been eaten as had the desert of meringue and ice cream!

Soon each member of the family were making a toast.

"Ahh god," Danny was trying to think. "Right got one." He raised his glass. "To health, happiness and prosperity," He paused for a moment and looked at Alice, "love in 2011"

Everyone repeated him raising their glass. Danny and Alice's glasses touched quickly.

Alice stood up next. She raised her glass before looking up to the sky, she returned her gaze back down.

"Ok, as a true scot I say... "Lang may yer lum reek, a guid New Year to ane an' a' mony may ye see!" Alice winked at them, "In other words all the best for 2011, may you have prosperity, wealth and your health!"

"To plenty of beer and poker in 2011!" Dupe shouted jokingly. Caroline looked at him with a thunderous expression. Everyone else was laughing.

"Beer and something else." Danny murmured to Alice. She blushed slightly as she laughed. Soon all the family had made some form of toast. The atmosphere was warm as they continued to talk.

(x)

Later that evening, Danny and Alice were sat in the living room with Thabo and Liv. Everyone else had gone to bed some time earlier, but the two couples had decided to stay up to watch a film. Alice looked at Danny and nudged him. He looked down at her. What? He mouthed with a frown. Alice tilted her head and signalled with her head to Thabo. He nodded with a smile, he'd almost forgot.

"Thabo." Danny cleared his throat. "Erm, me and Alice have been thinking and... well..."

"Danny?" Liv asked in confusion. Thabo was watching attentively as Danny looked to Alice. She nodded at Danny who continued.

"We wondered if you'd like a job? You know, on Leopards Den, helping Dupe out?"

"A job?" Thabo grinned, "What really?"

"Really." Alice smiled as she saw both his and Liv's face light up.

"No joke?" Liv squealed.

"No joke." Alice replied.

"Yes!" Liv hugged Thabo who hugged her back both were laughing. Thabo rushed over to Danny and Alice, shaking both their hands. Alice pulled on his arm though and gave him a hug, he laughed at her. Liv was the next to hug Danny and Alice.

"Thank you so much." Thabo beamed.

"You're welcome, anyway, we are going to bed aren't we Danny?" Alice said.

"Are we?" Danny replied.

"Yes." Alice told him, she had a look on her face he knew only to well.

"Yes, yes we are!" Danny replied. "Night you two! No staying up to late!"

"Yes and behave yourselves." Alice murmured as she walked past them, Liv hit her arm playfully as Alice laughed. When Danny and Alice closed the door to their room, she immediately jumped into Thabo's embrace, kissing him deeply.

"This is the best new year ever!" Liv beamed.

"Sure is." Thabo replied. "Can't believe it!"

"You best start!" Liv laughed.

"I agree." Thabo smiled, both kissed once more before heading off to their rooms.

(x)

"You Mr Trevanion deserve your reward." Alice smiled,

"Hmm, what could that be?" Danny whispered kissing her neck gently.

"You'll find out." She replied as her hand fell to just behind his ear. Danny kissed her on the lips passionately... 2011 had started perfectly...

**A/N – I'm not too happy with this but I have writers block!**


End file.
